


Dernier Regard

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Death, Korean War, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Sous l'occupation japonaise, deux hommes s'aimaient...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dernier Regard

La tâche vermeille semblait danser sous les gouttes de pluie qui fusionnaient en elle, l'agrandissant, la répendant sur le sol caillouteux, sous le corps chaud du jeune homme, presque inerte, dans les bras de son amant.

Les cris et les larmes de Jaejoong ne changeraient pas le cours du destin de Yunho. Alors, sous son béret marron, duquel s'échappaient quelques longues mèches noires, il préférait, une dernière fois, pénétrer ses yeux en silence.

La main sur son flanc ensanglanté, sentant la fin lui enserrer la gorge, Yunho non plus, ne quittait les yeux noirs de son homme. Il voulait, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, profiter de ce qu'il avait eu de meilleur dans sa vie. Lui. Kim Jaejoong.

Dans les ombres du regard du mourant, il voyait défiler leurs derniers combats et leur folie révolutionnaire qui coûtait la vie de celui qu'il avait aimé.

Ce désir si profond de se débarrasser de l'ennemi japonais qui avait pillé leur Corée, violé leurs femmes et leurs filles, humilié leurs intellectuels et réduit leur liberté à zéro, avait été si ancré, qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans le danger sans y réfléchir.

"Peu importe si on doit y laisser la vie !" avaient-ils dit en levant leurs verres, certains de leur succès. Et quelques jours après, Yunho était affalé à terre dans les bras de son amant. 

Une larme perla sur la joue de Jaejoong.

"Ne... Ne... Ne pleure pas... Laisse-moi... Une image joyeuse... De toi..." 

Alors, le jeune homme sourit. De ce sourire qui illuminait tout autour de lui. Combien de temps mettrait son homme à partir ? Le sang s'échappait de son flanc, chaque flot réduisant son espérance de vie. 

" Re... Regarde-moi... "

" Tais-toi... Ne parle pas." 

Les gouttes de pluie glissaient le long de de son couvre-chef et de ses cheveux attachés pour atterrir sur les joues de Yunho. 

Dans les yeux de son ami qui se drappaient des habits de la mort, Jaejoong revoyait leurs deux corps unis, la veille encore. Les mains brunes et puissantes sur ses hanches fragiles. La douceur de ces doigts sur son ventre laiteux. Et au creux de son oreille, les doux murmures amoureux. Lascivement, pénétrant aux creux de ses reins, pour la première fois... Pour la dernière fois... Son souffle chaud dans son cou, les larmes de plaisir sur sa peau opaline. Premier moment de partage au cours duquel ils se dirent qu'ils feraient ça toute leur vie, qu'ils feraient fi des "on-dit", qu'ils s'aimeraient malgré les rejets. Qu'ils s'aimeraient malgré la fatalité. 

"Yunho, ne me laisse pas." avait murmuré Jaejoong au petit matin, quand son amant enfilait son pantalon de toile. 

"Jamais." avait promis ce dernier. 

Frères unis par un pacte sanguin, il avait regardé la cicatrice au creux de sa main. Celle formée par leurs lames, afin d'y mélanger leur sang, l'un et l'autre, pour toujours. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Yunho avait su. Il avait compris les doux regards que son ami avait toujours eu sur lui. Il avait compris les sourires timides. Il avait compris. Ce n'avait jamais été de l'amitié. Yunho s'était trompé. 

Leurs deux mains encore unies, leur sang se mêlant, Yunho l'avait attiré à lui. Jaejoong avait senti son cœur qui battait. 

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait essayé de cacher. Essayé de refouler. Essayé de ne pas y penser. 

Mais face au grand brun, à ses épis en bataille sur sa tête, à ses yeux rieurs, à son sourire franc... Face à cet homme, Jaejoong avait son cœur qui battait la chamade, ses joues qui rosissaient, et sa voix qui déraillait. Il avait cessé d'espérer. Si aimer un homme était son destin, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son ami. 

Alors, dans ses bras, il n'y avait toujours pas cru. Les doigts de Yunho serraient les siens, et ses yeux caressaient son visage, et ses lèvres. 

"Ne fais pas ça." pensait Jaejoong. "Ne me fais pas croire... Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs..." 

"Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" avait soufflé son nouveau frère. 

Jaejoong avait baissé la tête. À quoi bon avouer si c'était pour être raillé. Yunho avait posé un doigt sous son menton et le lui avait relevé afin de pouvoir encore regarder ce doux visage angélique. De la pulpe de son pouce, il caressa la joue claire portant un grain de beauté, juste sous l'œil marron empli de désir. 

Du haut de leurs vingt ans, dans ce pays en guerre, qu'avaient-ils d'autre que l'un et l'autre ? 

Quand les fines lèvres de Yunho vinrent effleurer celles plus charnues de son ami, ce dernier se sentit défaillir. 

Le grand brun sourit contre ses lèvres et le retint par les hanches. 

"Moi, je t'aime. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je le ferai pour nous deux." 

Jaejoong avait renié une telle possibilité depuis si longtemps qu'il crut d'abord à un mensonge. Pour s'assurer que ce baiser n'était pas une chimère qui allait disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il s'était posé sur ses lèvres, il avait attrapé le cou de son ami et appuyé plus longuement ses lèvres. Et puis ils avaient ri. 

Ressentant les derniers tréssautements du corps de Yunho, Jaejoong se perdait dans les souvenirs de ce premier baiser, et ceux de cette première fois. Combien de temps était passé entre ces deux moments ? Il ne sut le dire. Deux heures ou deux mois ? Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son amant partir. 

La main ensanglanté de Yunho se leva difficilement et attrapa la joue du jeune homme. 

"Regarde... Moi..." 

Les yeux de celui qui était bien-portant se rouvrirent et se posèrent sur son arme au sol. Un pistolet qu'ils avaient récupéré par d'autres amis révolutionnaires. 

"Ne... Ne pense même... Même pas... À faire... Ça..." 

"TAIS-TOI YUNHO ! TAIS-TOI ! TU M'AS PROMIS DE NE JAMAIS ME LAISSER !" 

Sa gorge se noua, et le flot de larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là, coula en cascade et se perdirent dans la chevelure de Yunho. 

La main pleine de sang tomba sur l'épaule du garçon qui pleurait. Les yeux de Yunho restèrent ouverts, mais la vie y avait disparu. 

" YUNHO ! SALE MENTEUR ! YUNHO ! YUNHO! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! TU M'AS PROMIS ! YUNHO ! YUNHO!... Yunho..." 

Le cri qui déchira sa poitrine résonna longtemps dans la ruelle. Et même le grondement de l'orage ne couvrit pas le bruit de son désespoir. 

" Ils sont là ! " Les paroles nippones éclatèrent près de lui. 

Son cœur se serra de haine et de douleur. Il ne voulait pas laisser le corps de son ami dans cette flaque de sang, dans cette ruelle. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix. Yunho lui avait interdit de se tuer. D'un mouvement rapide de la cheville, il ramena près de lui l'arme scintillante et doucement il déposa la tête inerte de son ami sur le sol trempé, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son front. 

Il se releva, endolori, et pointa le canon de l'arme vers les deux soldats habillés en vert. Sans prendre le temps de viser correctement, il tira. De rage. De haine. Le bruit de la balle lui transperça les tympans. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir le mal l'envahir. 

Son corps s'affala sur celui de son ami. 

Yunho lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main. Jaejoong la saisit, léger. 

"Tu ne m'as pas menti." 

Il se blottit dans ses bras. 


End file.
